


Dip Drabble(?)

by TonyAndonuts



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 01:27:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14631207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyAndonuts/pseuds/TonyAndonuts
Summary: Phillip (Pip) and Damien are ghosts that occupy Stark's Pond.This is a very quick drabble I made for Phillip's birthday bc I love him so much





	Dip Drabble(?)

• Damien and Phillip (Pip) are ghosts that occupy Stark's Pond  
• They like to play at the pond and the people of South Park turn them into a local legend  
• The children have this myth that if you say "Pip" three times into the pond, Damien will hurt you  
• Cartman tried it and Damien dragged him into the water  
• Damien eventually starts to enjoy messing with Cartman, so he does mild things (Move stones to look like skulls, etc)  
• Cartman gets so scared that he doesn't go near the pond for a few weeks  
• When Cartman has the guts to come back, he never calls Phillip by Pip  
• The boys made Butters try it, but he chickened out and said "Phillip" rather than "Pip" in hopes that he wouldn't anger them  
• About 5 minutes later, a daisy floated toward Butters's feet  
• After that experience, Butters calls out Phillip's name whenever he passes by the pond  
• After a few months of doing that, Butters is sitting by the pond, when a stick doll is placed right next to him. The doll even has a hat similar to Phillip's  
• Whenever anyone says anything homophobic/otherwise rude near the pond, Damien will scare/hurt them  
• Phillip and Damien become gay icons in South Park

**Author's Note:**

> Don't @ me over these, because y'all know that these are true. Also, please feel free to add on to this!


End file.
